The One that Shines the Brightest, Die the Fastest
by ReflectiveTime
Summary: "Why won't you tell me? Let me help you!" Tsuna cried. "I'm only your tutor, there's no reason for me to." He replied, and Tsuna snapped, "But you are precious to me! I don't want to see... see you like this..." It is a race against time, and a race against death. With time ticking down, Tsuna, Dino and the rest of the Arcobaleno could only hope to save him in time.


_"The day of my birth, my death began its walk. It is walking towards me, without hurrying." — Jean Cocteau_

Tsuna should have known.

Ever since he was thrown into the future, something has been amiss. His intuition has been buzzing and warning him of _something_ , but he paid no heed to it because he assumed it was due to the danger that the Millefiore Famiglia had been posing.

 _(He was wrong. **Dead** wrong.)_

He was so focused on growing stronger that he did not notice that in the background, time is counting down. Time is eagerly _waiting_.

Waiting for _Death_ to arrive.

He should have known.

Shoichi's nervous glances, Dino's fidgeting, Lal's subtle sympathetic stares, Yuni's anxious demeanour, and everything else seemed wron _gwrongw **rong**_.

He should have _known_.

They were about to go back to the present, when Tsuna saw Yuni and Dino talking to him at one corner, their expressions were solemn and the Arcobaleno was just staring at them with a _knowing_ look. However, he seemed unfazed.

 _(But it was a facade. Tsuna could sense it.)_

"It is inevitable." The one who was receiving their attention finally spoke out. "It is expected. We cannot change it."

"How can we be so sure that there is no way?" Dino asked helplessly. "I'm sure with advanced flames technology we can—"

"There is no solution." He interrupted, "If there is one, do you think we will _still_ be stuck in this state?"

"Are you saying you are going to give up just like that?" The rain Arcobaleno, Colonello, snarled.

"I'm sure hope is not lost yet as long as we can find that guy." The storm Arcobaleno, Fon, calmly commented before he could reply, his eyes were _filled_ with determination. "And I _will_ still cling onto that hope."

"According to my sources, he should be still around." The mist Arcobaleno, Viper—now Mammon, said, before hurriedly adding, "But don't get the wrong idea. I want to go back to normal as much as the rest are. I am also expecting payment for this."

"And where exactly did your... _sources_ come from? Are they _even_ reliable?" The lightning Arcobaleno, Verde, remarked. "I will have _you_ know that false hope is a terrible thing to give."

"For a mad scientist like you to question my ability as an informant is _very_ daring, don't you think?" Mammon bristled.

"Are you guys _seriously_ going to argue about this now?" Lal snapped.

Before Verde could give a witty response, Yuni stepped forward and sternly said, "That's _enough_."

There was finally silence in the room and it was long enough to study everyone's expressions. Tsuna and his friends were obviously confused at what was happening, but none did not want to interrupt the Arcobaleno. Dino had his hands clenched, and it was his first time seeing him _so_ upset about something. The Arcobaleno seemed to be angry at one another, but there seemed to be something underneath all their anger and the spiteful words they said.

 _(It felt like... **Desperation**.)_

Tsuna finally looked at his tutor, the one who changed his life, the only sun Arcobaleno, and the one that was the reason why everyone seemed tense— Reborn. He did not have his usual mocking smirk, and there was something in him that Tsuna _never_ saw before— weariness and defeat.

There were so many questions in his mind, but Tsuna could not open his mouth after looking at his tutor's weary and defeated look.

 _(What happened? Why does he look like_ that _? Where is that overconfident, arrogant and torturous person he have always been?)_

"Um..." Shoichi uncomfortably interrupted the tense atmosphere, before saying, "The portal is open."

Everyone then snapped out of their own thoughts, and thanked Tsuna and his friends for defeating Byakuran and other things.

"Uncle Reborn," Yuni called out and her eyes soften as she picked Reborn up and hugged him. " _Please_..."

Reborn said nothing for a while, treasuring the last few moments he could _ever_ have with his niece, before finally saying, "I'm sorry."

They gave each other a last squeeze, and then Reborn hopped off and joined Tsuna and his friends.

Shoichi said his few last words and afterwards activated the portal.

Before Tsuna's surroundings became pure white, he glanced at Yuni for the last time.

There was a tear trickling down her cheek.

 _(Uncle, please... Please don't go.)_

* * *

 **Author A/N: Hello! I got a new story idea and concept and I just had to implement it! I hope you enjoyed this prologue as much as I had fun writing it.**

 **Tell me what you think about it! Constructive criticisms are welcomed and I will really appreciate it! Thank you for taking your time to check out this story!**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
